This application relates to canopies, and more particularly to a solar canopy that also provides for rainwater collection.
Traditionally, solar panels, whether ground or roof-mounted, have been utilized in a planar formation, where a plurality of solar panels are arranged in a rectangular grid, and the entire grid is oriented at a particular angle.